


Weird Attracts Weird

by toxik_angel



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Medium!Ryan, Psychic!Ryan, Witch!Ryan, green witch, skeptic!shane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxik_angel/pseuds/toxik_angel
Summary: Shane and Ryan grow up in Schaumburg, Illinois and attend the same high school, though they only briefly interact. Years later, Shane returns home to find Ryan has embraced a witchier lifestyle and is more insufferable than ever. Friends to lovers, you know the rest.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. High School

**Author's Note:**

> I held off on working on this story until after the last chapter of Be Mine was written, although I'm still planning on posting it and ending the story tomorrow (Christmas Eve 2020, for future readers). 
> 
> Welcome to my new story! I love green witch aesthetics and ideas, and had a lot of fun researching things to present the perspective with respect and as accurately as I can. If anyone reading this subscribes to the green witch school of thought or is Mexican and I don't portray something accurately, please let me know! I am open to suggestion and will do my best to adapt this fun little fictional story to be as realistic as I can. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Shane respects Ryan Bergara. 

Not because he necessarily likes him, but because Bergara has earned that respect. He’s smart, gets good grades even when he has to work harder. Shane had been sitting in the library near where Ryan was getting tutored once. He’s funny, with a quick wit and a snarky comment under his breath in class, where Shane tries not to snicker. He’s nice, even as the only sophomore on the basketball team, Ryan doesn’t fall into the easy dude-bro attitude that most of the sports guys have.

Still, Shane doesn't have enough interest to actually seek Bergara out. They are in different years, only have one shared class (Ryan is taking it 'for fun,' as he'd overheard), and Shane has less than no interest in sports.

In fact, the first time they speak is entirely a product of their circumstances.

Shane is studying in the library. And by studying, he means glancing down at an open textbook occasionally while he listens to an unrelated podcast and doodles in the margins of his notebook. The subject is written boldly across the top, but the rest of the lines are blank.

The library is busy this evening - a Monday coming up on the end of the semester when all the projects are due. Most of the other tables are occupied. Since Shane is a senior, he has a little base respect from the other students in the library, which earns him his own table to himself while the rest fill up. Really, he should consider just going home since he's taking up space that a student genuinely interested in studying could use.

Sure enough, before he decides whether or not to leave, none other than Ryan Bergara approaches the middle of the three open seats at Shane's table, right across from him.

"Hey man, mind if I use the table too?" He asks, his voice quiet and respectful. Shane glances up, noting the dark circles under Bergara's eyes, and shrugs.

"Sure, go ahead."

Ryan sets down the books in his arms, dumps the contents of his backpack on top and settles himself into the chair, hooking the backpack on the back of his chair. Shane had noticed it a long time ago, since it doesn't look like any other backpack in school. It's brightly colored with woven stripes and patterns here and there, covered in pins from what he assumes are Ryan's favorite books and shows.

Well, now Shane has to stay at least for a little while. It would seem like he's leaving because of Bergara if he took off now. He glances at the podcast playing on his iPod: 25 minutes left. So Shane resigns himself to stick around, at least til the end of the podcast. He pokes his earbud further into his ear and continues doodling.

It's jarring when all the lights and hum of printers and computers cut out simultaneously. Before the few startled yelps around him, Shane briefly wonders if the library closed and nobody realized or came to kick them all out.

Shane pauses the podcast and tugs his earbuds out of his ears.

"Dude, what the fuck?" He hears Ryan address the darkness at large. He snorts a little. Ryan doesn't cuss in class or any of the other 'official' places he sees him, but it's unsurprising that he has it in him.

"Power went out I guess." Shane answers, even though it wasn't really a question and the answer was pretty obvious anyway.

"Yeah, wonder what happened. Maybe a squirrel got caught in the wires again like last year." Ryan says, the sound of a book closing reaching Shane's ears in the darkness.

It took a couple minutes, but eventually everyone's eyes adjusted, and a lot of people started to pack up and leave.

"You going home?" Ryan asked, shuffling his things into a pile. Shane shrugged.

"Not yet, I take the bus and it's going to be a mad rush out there for a bit. I don't mind chilling here while it calms down. What about you?" Shane asks, more out of politeness than anything else. He knows Ryan has a car and could probably leave if he wanted to. Judging by the stack of books he has, he probably has a lot to do.

"Can't. I haven't checked these books out and all the systems are down. I'll wait for an hour in case the power comes back and I can take them home before closing."

"You could just... take them." Shane suggested. "Bring them back tomorrow or something."

"I'm not gonna steal library books dude, that's unethical." Ryan says in a whisper, like the librarians in the offices are going to hear their conversation and put him in library jail just for thinking it.

"Okay, okay, just a suggestion." Shane defends himself, leaning back in his chair and getting comfortable.

Using his iPod as a flashlight, he unplugged and wrapped up his earbuds, sticking them and his unused textbook into his backpack.

"What were you listening to?" Ryan asked, resting his arms on the large stack of books, his eyes glinting in the light of the iPod. Shane set it on its back in the corner of the table so the light pointed directly up, giving the room a creepy but useful level of light.

"Podcast about the guy who invented zippers." Shane says, drumming his fingers against the table.

"Huh. Sounds riveting." Ryan says, his tone an even mix of sarcasm and nerdiness. Shane wonders if he uses that tone often to balance his interactions with all the jocks and his seemingly genuine interest in his school subjects.

"Yeah, the podcast host does a lot of inventor's stories. Interesting stuff." He says briefly, opening it up if Ryan wants to talk about it, but doesn't have to if he really is disinterested.

They're interrupted by the sole librarian of the evening, Ms. Pink (family name, she'll clarify upon introduction) approaching them with what seems like a military sanctioned flashlight nearly blinding them.

"Looks like pretty much everyone else has cleared out, hm?" She says, resting her hands on the back of one unoccupied chair. Shane shrugs while Ryan answers her.

"Yeah, I'm sticking around in hopes that the power comes back so I can check these out." He tells her.

"I'm here to provide light." Shane jokes, gesturing to the iPod. She smiles at them.

"Well, we do have just under an hour until we close anyway, so I'll see what I can do to get things up for you, mister Bergara." She offers, tapping the chair twice before turning back towards the offices. Ryan thanks her as she leaves.

It's quiet, just the soft sound of Ms. Pink's steps on the carpet followed by a door closing. Shane taps his iPod screen as it dims.

"What do we do for an hour?" Ryan asks, unstacking and restacking his books almost exactly as they were before.

"I don't know, can't really read anything or work on anything." Shane complains, though he knows full well he was doing neither anyway. "What project were you working on?"

"Who did you take History with?" Ryan asks, and Shane thinks.

"Peterson, I think? I took it Freshman year." He says. Ryan nods.

"That's who I'm taking. It's his 'find out more about your ancestors' final project. I picked my dad's great-grandmother." He says, gesturing to the books. Shane squints, and reads the covers he can see, all relating either to Mexico or to Latin American witchcraft.

"This library has books about witchcraft?" He asks, laughing a little.

"Most do, surprisingly. Anyway, she was a witch, so I'm studying witchcraft of that time. It's hard to find sources though, most people write about witch hunters during the Inquisition or more recent witches who go to this one festival in Mexico." Ryan says.

"Huh, sounds like a blast."

"Yeah, I think it's really interesting, like, explains a lot."

"Explains what?"

"Well, I knew about her being a witch, that's why I chose her. But like, her practice makes sense to me, at least what I can find out about from the few journals, letters and historical stuff I can find. Helps me understand myself." He says.

"I mean, I'm trying to respect your dear departed grandma, but... It's _witchcraft,_ dude." Shane can't help but say. Ryan's eyebrows dip downward. "It's like, 90% placebo effect, and 8% homeopathic medicine and 2% shady dealings."

"What do you know about late 1800's Latin American witchcraft, Shane? Were you there? Do you secretly have a degree in it?" Ryan snaps, and Shane lifts his hands. He didn't realize Ryan knew his name, but in a school this small it's not that surprising.

"Woah, sorry, I just, I don't buy it."

"You don't have to be a dick about it." Ryan grumbles, still glaring across the table.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. I'll keep my opinions to myself. Keep talking about your grandma."

"Great-great-grandma." Ryan corrects, and Shane dips his head in a nod, gesturing for Ryan to continue. "She was really good. People thought she'd sold her soul to the devil or something, but I don't really believe that. She had a gift. Could contact the dead, see spirits, stuff like that." Ryan says, and Shane raises his eyebrows. Not disagreeing, just disbelieving.

"She sounds like she'd be fun at parties." He says, although nervous that Ryan would be offended.

"Apparently she was, she was very popular and had a big family." Ryan says, surprising him.

"You got all this from letters she wrote?"

"I got a lot of it from talking with my grandma, who knew her back in Mexico." Ryan says, running his fingers over the book covers and flipping through the pages as he speaks. He glances up at Shane for a minute, and Shane lifts his brows again. "I'd like to speak to her myself, though." Ryan says quietly, and Shane almost doesn't hear him.

"I get that. I had some neat ancestors I would have loved to live around the same time as." Shane agrees. Ryan shakes his head.

"No, well, yeah, that sounds cool. But that's not what I mean, I mean that I uh... _inherited_ her gift." He says, looking back up at Shane with those glinting eyes that spooked Shane a little given their surroundings.

"Her gift...?" Shane repeated. Ryan nodded.

"I see dead people." He whispered, and Shane couldn't help his laugh, covering his face with his hand.

"Sorry sorry, I'm not laughing at you I swear." He says, but is relieved to see Ryan grinning back at him.

"No, I know. I couldn't _not_ use that reference, it was just so perfect." Ryan says, scratching the back of his neck. "But actually."

"You're a psychic?" Shane asks. Ryan shrugs.

"Traditionally, we've always used the word witch, but yeah, psychic, medium..." He says, gesturing loosely with one hand.

"Must be rough, all those spooky corpses and all." Shane says, speaking out of his ass with the sole reference of _Sixth Sense_ to fuel him.

"It's not like that," Ryan assures him. "Just like, voices, sometimes. Every now and then an apparition or an aura."

"Since birth?" Shane asks.

"Not that I know of, the first time it happened that I can remember, I think I was around 10."

"Still scary for a 10 year old."

"It wasn't as scary as it could've been if I was older, I didn't realize that kind of thing doesn't happen to everyone." Ryan explains.

"Do people know?"

"Some people, like my family and a couple of my friends. I don't try to keep it a secret, but it usually doesn't come up."

"Hm." Shane hums, not really sure where to go from there. "So you uh, great-great-grandma did what with her _gift_ then? Just hold seances and stuff?"

"Sometimes she did, but that wasn't her whole thing. She was a wife and mom, of course, everyone was then, and she worked as a sort of doctor. She was sort of spooky so people assumed she could heal them. And she often did."

"Good for her. Enterprising businesswoman."

"Yeah, she was neat. So you kinda get why I would love to meet her spirit if she's around. Not here, she'd be in Mexico still. But you know." Ryan shrugs, looking vaguely into the darkness around them. Shane gets a shiver up his spine at the look on Ryan's face. He looks more mature than his ripe old age of what, 15? A weariness that kids his age don't get until later. Usually junior year does it.

"I get it." Shane says, for lack of something better. He might think Ryan is a little crazy for believing what he experiences are spirits trying to communicate, but he can respect it.

* * *

The drive home is a long one. Well, not the longest he's made, but certainly not a short drive. Shane leaves his small hotel suite right after he finishes writing his last article for the magazine he'd been working for. It doesn't take long to pack everything, he travels light since his job is so inconsistent and requires him to move around at a moment's notice. This time, however, he doesn't have work to thank.

He remembers clearly the phone call he received yesterday from his mom, sounding exhausted and worried.

_"Oh Shane, thank god I caught you. Can you talk for a second?"_

"Sure Mom, everything okay?"

_"Sort of, I mean, nothing to be really worried for. Your father slipped on some black ice out front and broke his leg yesterday. Really bad break, but he-"_

"Oh my god, is he okay?" Shane interrupts.

_"Yes, he's fine. We got him all patched up and he's been dozing in bed most of the time."_ Sherry reassured him. Shane felt his shoulders relax. 

"Good, I'm glad to hear that."

_"He's been so stressed out, though. Really worried since the house is getting evaluated so we can refinance, and there's a few things left to do. Not big, just painting here and there and some things in the garage. The appraiser is coming in a couple of weeks."_ She tells him, and he can hear on her end that she's walking around, moving things. Probably just slightly shifting all the things on the living room mantle like she does while on the phone. He can't help but miss her.

"Easy enough that I could do them?" Shane translates. Shane's parents know how he doesn't have a lot of handy skills. Sure, he can come up with some creative solutions to problems, but when it comes to fixing drywall, he's not the man for the job.

_"That's what he told me. I promised him I'd call you, but we can just as easily hire someone. I'm sure there are kids over at the community college who could help out."_ She assures him, but Shane has already made up his mind.

"I'll be there late tomorrow. I was wrapping up this job anyway, and I don't have anything lined up for afterward. I'm sure there's plenty I can help out with while Dad is out of commission." He says, only partially lying. He is wrapping up the job, but he did have something set up. He can call and ask if he needs to be in Cincinnati for it. Plus, he was sort of dreading living in Ohio for any amount of time.

_"I can see if there are any writing positions here in town, if you'd like?"_ She offers, and Shane smiles.

"Don't worry about it, Mom. I'll take some time off to help out. I really only have to worry about my phone bill and gas, especially if I move back home for a while. I'll be okay." Shane says. He can hear her small sigh of relief.

_"I can't wait to see you, honey."_ She says, and she finally sounds like herself, relaxed and happy.

"Can't wait either, Mom. I'll text you when I head out tomorrow." Shane promises, and they say goodbye.

Present Shane, on hour two of driving with his car full of his books, a duffel of clothes, and a cardboard box of nuggets beside him that he'd picked up for dinner, turned on cruise control to give his cramped legs a stretch.

The radio quietly played some old country songs, probably Johnny Cash or Bob Denver, he didn't care to figure it out. It was getting dark, and Shane flicked the car heater on.

Moving back home at age 28 wasn't the most exciting career move, especially coming home with virtually nothing to speak of. Shane had his car, a reasonably successful writing career and two old parents who needed help. Then again, he could be in worse positions.

Another hour and some change passed before he was back on the familiar streets of Schaumburg Illinois. He passed the donut shop he'd had his first kiss in, the empty lot he and his friends used to drive around in when the first of them got a car, and the movie theater he'd worked in from sophomore year through his last semester at community college before transferring to a four-year school.

He pulled up next to his dad's shiny sedan in the driveway, where he used to park this same car until a few years ago when he'd first moved to go to college.

Everything felt so familiar, like he'd managed to create a time machine in which he was transported back to high school.

His mom was in the doorway before he could get his duffel out of the backseat. Everything he really _needed_ was in there, the rest of his belongings were more for entertainment. He could leave it in the car overnight.

"Shane!" His mom grinned at him, her smile matching his as he locked the car and walked up to the house.

"Hey Mom." He said, giving her a hug. He hadn't seen his parents since he'd first moved, since he was never anywhere long enough for them to visit him, and too busy to come visit them. He'd missed the hugs.

"Honey, I'm so glad you're here, come in and say hi to your dad." She said, pulling him inside and taking his bag.

Since it was already evening, Shane went to bed pretty soon after. His dad was okay watching tv in the recliner, his mom had a book club or something she was going to, and he wanted to get settled in quickly.

Although his mom had offered him the larger guest room that had previously been an office, Shane reclaimed the room he'd shared with his older brother growing up. It felt bigger now that he had it to himself, plus the more mature addition of a full sized bed replacing the old bunk beds he hadn't fit in since he'd turned 14.

The rest of the furniture was the same, and Shane was relieved to find the old movie poster he'd stashed behind the dresser when he'd left was still there. He hung it back up on the wall next to the bed, smiling at it briefly.

After he'd unpacked the contents of his duffel, Shane flopped on the bed, checking emails, clearing a few texts and updating his LinkedIn to reflect his new location. This was a habit every time he'd moved to a new place, and it seemed like he'd be here a few weeks at least, maybe longer if there was a gig here.

Really, the whole thing was exactly as uneventful as moving back home seems. But Shane didn't mind it, it felt good to be back where he knew people, maybe he could reconnect with some of his old friends if they were still in town.

As he drifted off, he ran through a list of people to text tomorrow. He would be plenty busy back in Schaumburg, it seems.


	2. Ryan Bergara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane and Ryan reconnect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a short chapter (by my standards at least) but the next one is on its way soon! I finally have an outline for this story (lol) and rough estimate of how many chapters (7), so you can expect more frequent chapter updates!   
> Be warned, this chapter is still a bit slow-moving since we're just getting to meet some of the characters. Next one will move along quicker.  
> I'm really excited to share this, the tone is a tad different than the rest of my content (no angsty sad boi hours o.0 sorry if you're into that, there's still plenty of drama)  
> Enjoy chapter 2!

I woke up to the luxurious smell of pancakes wafting into my room via the crack under the door, and I knew I was back home. It didn’t take long for me to roll out of bed, pull on the first pants in sight and follow the scent like a cartoon pig chasing a pie.

“Good morning, Shane!” My mom greeted me, bustling around the kitchen putting together what is no doubt a delicious meal. I give up trying to follow her with my eyes, blinking rapidly and wishing I’d put on my glasses at least.

“Hey Mom, what’s all this? Bacon, too?” I tease, looking around the kitchen.

“And strawberries. Thought I’d give you a nice breakfast your first day back home, but don’t expect this all the time!” My mom says as she hugs me, spatula in hand. Despite her disclaimer, I wouldn't be surprised if she does make a 'nice breakfast' more days than not. I smile.

“Smells amazing.” I say, settling into one of the bar stools with a yawn. I could hear the rustle of newspaper in the breakfast nook behind her where my dad was hidden behind it, only a plaster coated leg visible and propped up on Scott’s chair. Broken leg aside, it’s an almost identical scene to what I used to see in the morning as a kid.

“Morning, Dad.”

"Good morning, Shane." He answered, lowering his newspaper and giving me a smile. "It's good to see you here. We've missed you."

"I know. I'm glad to be back." I said, looking down at my plate. It felt weird to hear my dad talk like that - affectionate. Before I left, he shied away from the mushy feelings stuff that my brother and mom seemed to thrive in, and I take more after him than anyone else. "Did you guys have a list of stuff you need help with? I can get started on all that today." I offer, changing the subject.

"There's a list in the garage on the blackboard, I can explain it more if you make a copy and bring it inside. You’ll probably need to make a trip to the hardware store. They open at 10."

"I can do that. I'll go out there after breakfast." I offer, going back to the pancakes sitting on my plate.

* * *

The garage is freezing, the way only a garage or basement is. I quickly snap a picture of the blackboard with my dad's familiar scrawl, then rush back inside where the heater is on.

My dad summons me to where he’s parked in the sitting room, leg elevated on a recliner and second cup of coffee in hand.

“I took a picture,” I explain, handing him my phone to look at the rather daunting list. He nods, making affirmative noises as he shifts his glasses up his nose. I know it’s a mannerism I’ve picked up from him.

“Yes, see they’re ordered from highest to lowest priority, then marked E for easy, M for medium, and D for difficult.” He says, and I feel my lips twitch at the very dad word choice.

He goes through each item, explaining the current state, end goal, materials needed and at least three ways to do things. I nod at appropriate times, making notes of what supplies I'll need to pick up at the store before starting the first one. It's all very overwhelming but considering I don't really have anything else I need to do while I’m here, I make my peace with it.

An hour or so later, I wind a scarf around my neck and get in my dad's car to go to the hardware store in town, shopping list in my pocket and head swimming with confusion.

To my relief, I was immediately approached by an employee, handed her the list and followed her around with the cart and my dad's wallet. It was much faster than expected, and I checked out without incident.

On my way home, I looked around as I drove, noting the places that had gone out of business or remodeled over the years. It was at a stop light that I noticed a very familiar backpack attached to a short but very built man walking across a parking lot. It took a second, but then I remembered where I'd seen it before. Ryan Bergara.

He walked into a store tucked between a deli and a nail salon: Tea Leaf Natural Remedies.

When the light turned green, I turned into the parking lot, parking a few spaces down from the store and getting out of the car. It's been years since I've even heard his name mentioned by my parents or friends, but since I'm back in town for now, I might as well see if he remembers me. It's good to make connections, I remind myself.

Thing is, I'd mostly acted on instinct up to this point. I didn't think up a plan of how to approach him, let alone explain how I happened to see him in the parking lot and followed him into a store to catch up. Hell, we weren't even really friends to begin with, so this is already creepy.

Walking into the store, I started to regret this. I heard a pleasant voice from the back of the store greeting me, and I mustered up a casual 'morning' back. There were a few other people inside, and no Ryan in sight. I wandered around for a minute, glancing here and there for a product I would actually buy to justify my presence in this store.

"Can I help you find anything?" The voice that had greeted me earlier was behind me, and I grabbed the first thing I saw: 'stress relieving tea.' For my poor father who had broken his leg. There, not creepy anymore.

"I was just looking for this, actually," I answered, turning around with the box of tea in my hand. To my great surprise, it was Ryan himself standing behind me, although I don't know if I would've recognized him if I wasn't specifically looking for him. He looks different: the front of his hair is dyed grey, he has an earring in the top of one ear and lots of tattoos, though not a standard sleeve. They look thoughtfully placed somehow. He grinned when he saw me, which I assume means that he does remember me.

"Shane Madej, back in the city, huh?" He says, reaching out a hand to shake mine. I do, cursing my clammy palms.

"Makes sense you'd be working in a store like this, very on brand for you, Ryan." I joke, cringing inwardly and hoping he doesn't take offense. I relax when he laughs, white teeth glinting and tattooed hand on his chest.

"Oh, I'm afraid it's worse than that. I don't just work here. I own this store." He says, gesturing to the room at large. I feel my eyebrows shoot up. Shop owner? In this economy?

"Can't say I'm not impressed," I say, looking around and seeing the individual products for the first time. It really is very on-brand for Ryan.

"What brings you back to Schaumburg? I'm assuming it's not my store." He says, and the smirk is still in place. Damn, when did Ryan get hot?

"My dad broke his leg, so I'm in town to help them out with some home repairs." I explain briefly, holding up the tea as if it somehow validates my explanation. It doesn't appear to phase Ryan at all.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Glad you're able to help out. What are you doing now, like life-wise?" He asks, and I laugh a little.

"I'm a writer. Yesterday was my last day on a writing project for a magazine in Bloomington, Indiana. Timing sort of worked out perfectly." I tell him, and he nods slowly.

"That sounds cool, you get to travel around much?"

"Yeah, I usually spend a few weeks to a couple months in an area, only staying longer if the next gig is remote."

"Excuse me-" Whatever Ryan was about to say is lost as a lady approaches us, body angled toward him. "I'm sorry, could I get a little help?" She asks politely, and Ryan smiles a big, customer-servicy smile at her.

"Of course, ma'am. I'll be right with you." He glances back at me, pulling a business card out of his pocket. "Shoot me a text, we should catch up when I'm not working."

"Sure, yeah. I'm sorry, I'll let you get back to it." I say, turning to the front of the store as he thumps my shoulder and starts talking to the woman again.

I'm about to leave when I realize I never paid for the tea. I look back, but Ryan is engrossed in a conversation with his customer, listening to her explain what she's looking for. I shrug, setting the tea back where I found it. If nothing, it gives me an excuse to come back.

* * *

When I finally get home, the mortification of my awkward un/intentional encounter with Ryan has mostly worn off, though it returns when I see my dad inside.

"Oh hey, I was wondering if you'd gotten lost at Lowe's." My dad teases as I hang up his keys. I snort.

"I did an extra errand. Did you know Ryan Bergara has a store in town? He and I were in high school together." I ask, not even sure if he knows who Ryan is. Then again, it's not a big town and Ryan's dad is on the city council.

"Steve's kid? Yeah, sort of like an apothecary isn't it? Home remedies and such?"

"Yeah, I went in there earlier and ran into him." I say, hanging up my jacket.

"You did? What for?"

"Uh, tea. I don't drink coffee as much as I used to, and there's not a lot of tea options here." I shrug. My dad looks pointedly at the single bag of hardware supplies I brought in.

"But you didn't actually buy the tea?"

"I uh... guess not." I say, not wanting to dig myself deeper. My dad squints a little, but thankfully lets it go. I unpack the bag from the hardware store and scan the business card into my contacts. I figure it's less weird to text right away than to wait a few days, so I open up the new contact.

Shane: hey this is shane

There, ball is in his court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment! I don't believe you need an account/to be logged in to do so. I value your input and a lot of the comments actually shape the story to reflect what you guys may want to see:)   
> Btw, I don't update on a schedule, but I'm trying to post more frequently so if you want to keep reading, make sure to subscribe to the story so you'll get an email when I post an update!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh you thought this was a high school/college fic? 
> 
> Chapter 2 is in the works! We get to meet Witch!Ryan very soon:))


End file.
